


All the Little Lights

by YearsAndDays



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Downworlder Politics, Enemies to Lovers, Multi, The Clave (Shadowhunter Chronicles)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YearsAndDays/pseuds/YearsAndDays
Summary: Being a Shadowhunter means that you fight demons and protect mundanes, but what about the Downworlders?-Magnus Bane is a leading figure for the Downworlders, who once and for all wants to put a stop to the unfair ruling of the Shadowhunters.Only the fully fledged Shadowhunters knows this so when Alec turns 18 his life comes crashing down at his feet. It isn’t just the brotherly overprotectiveness speaking when Alec tries to keep his sister away from her Downworlder company, and Clary away from her newly turned best friend. It is the danger it ensures.All that takes another step on the dangerous and tricky latter of life, when Alec finds himself facing his own problems. Hot, glittery ones. But things aren’t always as they seem.





	1. Ride - Twenty One Pilots

Leaving training, Alec walked through the halls of the Institute in a quick pace. This time tomorrow he’d participate in his first clave meeting, since Alec just came of age the week previous. He wasn’t a child anymore and he had a new responsibility. Alec _would_ make his parents proud. He was a Shadowhunter and this was his world and being a part of the clave, was a big step in the right direction. But to say that he wasn’t nervous, would be a lie.

Alec opened the door and stepped into the comforting zone that was his room. It wasn’t really anything special about it might actually be more of the opposite actually, but it was _his_.

“Big brother!” “Alec!”

Said Lightwood froze in his movements to reach and close his door. He knew what was up and didn’t want to deal with it now. Or ever. They’d already asked and he’d said no. Why wasn’t that enough? A second later was it yanked fully open, revealing two cheerful and slightly panting younger Shadowhunters. Alec’s siblings to be exact. Izzy’s brown eyes shined excitement, and even though he was better at hiding it, Jace’s were just as bright.

Alec had a feeling he knew what this was about and he didn’t like it.

“So?” Jace said expectedly, Izzy nodding along.

“So?” Alec shoot back innocently, trying to avoid the subject. It didn’t work. It only made them more eager. Jace huffed and Isabelle raised a brow. “You know what I–“ he got interrupted by Isabelle’s elbow to his side, making him groan in pain. “That hurt, you know!”

Isabelle only rolled her eyes at her brother.

“What your _dear_ parabatai is trying to say is that we’re wondering if you’re ready to go.” Alec sighed and felt like rubbing his forehead, but didn’t. So instead he turned around, changed out of sweaty shirt and put on a new one, answering slowly, “I’ll be with the clave first thing tomorrow and I don’t think it’s appropriate-“

“I know it’s important to you, but _please_. Have some fun for once!”

“No, Izzy-“, Alec began, but paused when he found no arguments. His mind empty of them. _That’s new_. “If you won’t come we’ll all stay home and it will be all your fault our evening is utterly and completely ruined.” Alec huffed. “Won’t Clary and the munda- _Vampire_ be there? Why do I have to be there too?”

Isabelle scoffed at him and walked past him inside the room, as if the question was the most stupid one she’d ever heard. “They’ll be there, but you are our brother we want you there too.” Jace replied instead, staring at him before breaking out in a grin. “Besides there’ll be tons of chicks there. Do you really want to miss that?”

Alec heard Isabelle suppress a loud noise behind him and pretended not to notice it, while Jace kept smiling at him and Alec ignored the urge to roll his eyes. Somedays it felt like his Parabatai knew, while on other days it felt like he had no clue. It was those days Alec also knew why he never told Jace that he was gay, and was glad he’d kept everything locked away.

But he couldn’t deny the slight hurt he felt when Jace called him brother, even thought it was what they were.

“So, are you ready to go?”

Alec snapped out of his thoughts, turning his face to meet his sister’s gaze. He made up his mind. “Yeah, let me just shower first.” Isabelle smiled, “Good! Wear this,” she handed him a pair of skin tight black jeans and some kind of V-neck shirt – both articles of clothing that he would never buy for himself, or ever wear. He wasn’t even aware that he had those in his closet. Alec’s gaze immediately returned to his younger sister and she smiled innocently, even though it wasn’t fooling anyone.

“Izzy, I’m not wearing this.”

Her smile grew. “Yes, big brother. You are.”

It was that way Alec ended up in clothes that was way too tight in a club Alec vaguely remembered being called Pandemonium, but he could be wrong. There was Downworlders here, Alec soon realized after entering along with Jace and Isabelle. There were times they’d stumble upon a Downworlder or two on one of their missions, but there wasn’t much he knew about them except from facts and that they disliked Shadowhunters gravely. Which wasn’t much in the long run.

They sat down at one of the few empty tables and Alec made sure to sit at the far end, where he had more space to stretch his legs and where it was easier to get up. For what Alec didn’t know yet, but it seemed like a good idea.

The club was packed and Alec let his gaze wander over the place, watching the dancing and drinking mix of Downworlders and mundanes. They all looked happy and free, letting the rhythm and alcohol rule their bodies for the night before returning to realty and the cruelty that was life. Alec lost himself in that for a while before Clary and Simon soon arrived and he snapped out of it.

“Hi!” Simon greeted them cheerily from where he was making his way over to them, Clary not far behind. Alec nodded in acknowledgment but left it at that. Now with nothing to do, Alec was started to regret agreeing and the feeling of anxiety was slowly beginning to get its hold on him. In the corner of his eye, he saw how Izzy were staring at him, concern shinning bright in her brown eyes that were so unlike his own.

Abruptly he stood up, stumbling out of his seat and nearly knocking over a waitress who had just happened to be walking past with a try full of glasses. Luckily, his reflexes saved him the embarrassment of doing that. “Where are you going?”

Alec’s mind worked fast so he quickly stumbled out something along the lines of “Drinks?” but he wasn’t completely sure. It seemed acceptable, as Isabelle’s face lit up and she started listing up the drinks he should order. “I’ll come with you,” Clary offered, and before Alec got the chance to object she’d already grabbed his arm and dragged him off, toward the bar.

Immediately, she zeroed in on an empty spot and started ordering and it wasn’t just a few beers, but a lot of weird names and that there was no way Alec would have been able to remember. “Thank you,” he said, leaning in close to her for a few seconds, making her able to hear him over the loud music. Clary gave him a bright smile, shrugging.

“Why so many drinks? We aren’t that many.” Alec then asked, when he noticed the number of glasses being handed over to them by the gruff looking bartender whom just happened to be a werewolf. Clary paid the werewolf and uttered a low thank you, which he responded to with a grunt. “Well, Simon brought a friend and Meliorn is joining us, too.”

Alec froze. He knew very well Izzy had a boyfriend named Meliorn. But he hadn’t expected that their relationship was still up and running, nor that had he would ever meet the guy. Without responding he grabbed four out of the seven glasses and started making his way back to their table. The colorful drinks was carefully placed on the blank surface before Alec returned to his seat.

Clary joined them a moment later with the remaining drinks, and started handing them out. One by one. Alec recognized none and was more than surprised when one of the glasses was placed in front of him. He didn’t recall ordering anything. Looking up, Clary sent him a smile and he nodded, grateful.

Damn, it wasn’t secret knowledge that Alec wasn’t a fan of the small redhead, but her presence had saved him twice already. All this put more evidence in the pile that proved that this kind of place really wasn’t his scene. At all.

Jace said something, that made the others laugh and Alec tasted the purple drink, trying to regain his focus on what they were discussing. The sweet but sharp liquid did its trick and Alec’s mind cleared itself of his current worries, letting him loose himself in the conversation.

Half an hour passed, and by that time he’d met and held an awkward conversation with Meliorn. The faerie had been curt but polite, which Alec couldn’t blame him for because he’d been exactly the same.

But Izzy seemed happy with him, and when she looked at him… It was so close to love that Alec didn’t know if he should be overjoyed or worried. Meliorn was returning her feelings, Alec saw that, it wasn’t what was worrying him. Meliorn was a Downworlder and Isabelle a Shadowhunter. It would never work out in the eyes of their parents or the rest of their world. Worries and dilemmas saved for another night.

He couldn’t keep himself from smiling when they walked of, hand in hand towards the dancefloor.

Clary and Jace had disappeared the second they’d greeted Meliorn, and gone off to god knows where. A pang had went through his heart as he’d watched them go, but he quickly looked away before Izzy or any other could notice, covering the pain. Just because he had a hard time enjoying himself here, it didn’t mean he should ruin Isabelle’s evening too.

And Simon… He had no idea where the vampire was, but it wasn’t like he cared or minded his absence either.

He drowned what was left in his glass and ordered a new one, using the money he’d been handed earlier. By now, he was fairly drunk, he could feel that; his mind was blurry and buzzing with something Alec didn’t recognize, but he enjoyed the feeling so he simply didn’t care anymore if he was drunk or not. He was miserably and this way, he felt less lonely.

Alec’s eyes scanned the area after any sign of his siblings, by the angel, even the vampire would be fine. But instead, he found no one he recognized except from the werewolf bartender who kept giving him side glances, as if Alec were to attack any time.

He’s had enough of this. Alec stood up, placed the glass down, hard. Spilling some of the remaining fluid onto the table. The action made the werewolf tense, but Alec didn’t spare him a glance. Spinning around, he was not prepared for how the pain that struck his head by fast movement. And if it wasn’t for the strong hand, clamping down on his shoulder, he surely would have fallen to the floor.

Slowly, his mind cleared and the dizziness took a residence in the back of his mind, but it was ready to strike at any given moment. Alec’s eyes fluttered open and he was met with the most gorgeous eyes he’d ever seen. They were in a yellowish green color, which didn’t seem as a good fit when you talked about it, but this guy, he made it work.

Amusement and surprise shone in them along with curiosity, but it could just be Alec’s mind playing tricks on him. The guy was wearing thick eyeliner and a thin layer of eyeshadow, a bluish purple coated with glitter. He was Asian, and his black hair was spiked. It took a little while, but Alec soon noticed that there was some glitter up there.

He must have been staring for quite some time, because soon the man soon laughed and asked. “Like what you see?”

A flush crept up Alec’s cheeks, and he immediately straightened up and tried to look anywhere but the very handsome man’s face. Leaving seemed as the best option, but not before apologizing. He actually had manners, one of the many things that separated him from Jace.

“Thank you – “, Alec began, but found himself of words as he met the others man’s calculating gaze. “ – and I’m sorry for almost falling on you.”

With an apologetic smile, Alec was about to leave and text Izzy that he was tired or something, when the man squeezed his shoulder before letting go completely, a wide grin spreading over his face. “Well, we can’t have you falling for me already now, can we?”

Alec’s mouth fell agape, and all he could speak was nonsense. Not even half drunk his mind could comprehend this. He’d seen people flirting before, of course. He was his sibling’s brother after all, but it was just that. It was always them who were the target for stranger’s affections, always them who caught their attention. _Never him_. Not that Alec wanted it to be, he was content with the way it was. But now… when it was actually happening to him, Alec wasn’t prepared at all.

He would need another drink for this.

Like if he could read his mind, the stranger offered him a smile, and for a moment Alec was dazed by the handsome stranger, almost missing the next words that came out of his mouth. “Would you like a drink? My treat.”

For the first time in his life Alec didn’t let himself start doubting, and he felt a smile tugging at his lips. Without hesitation he replied, “Yeah, I would really like that.”

The man is about to turn around but stops himself, instead flashing Alec another brilliant smile. “I almost forgot to introduce myself. I’m Magnus.” He offers Alec his hand.

Alec takes it. “Alec.”

 


	2. Bye Bye Bye - *NSYNC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus arriving at Pandemonium and spotting Alec. Featuring more bad decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT EDITED. I did consider leaving this out and make the whole story from only Alec's point of view, so don't expect too much!
> 
> Thanks for all the nice comments!
> 
> Enjoy!

Magnus Bane was a man of many things; magnificent parties, pretty boys and gals, delicious meals and of course, magic. And that was just a taste of it all.

And now, he was a politician. For a hundred years ago, he would never have guessed. But after all that has happened with the circle and the aftermath of it, had it had simply been unavoidable. The accords had been wavering then, but now… Well, let’s just say it wasn’t pretty.

So when Raphael had told him he was going to a club, meeting up with his newest boy toy, Sherwin, was it? Magnus had been more than thrilled to join him. He would have held a party, but after everything, Magnus couldn’t find it in himself to host another one of his usual parties, even though a club wouldn’t be half as fun.

But it still meant liquor and plenty of people, all wanting the same thing. So it wasn’t that bad after all, now was it?

It had been easier than expected to persuade Raphael into taking him with, and it had made Magnus curious. Raphael was _never_ easy to persuade. Well, up till now.

“Magnus! Aren’t you done yet? We have to go. _Now_.” Raphael bit out from where stood by the door to the flat. He considered just leaving, but got nowhere as Magnus in that decided it was mercy his friend. Magnus sent him a charming smile along with a wink, as he walked over.

“Oh, Raphael, am I keeping you from Sheldon?”

“It’s Simon,” Raphael muttered under his breath. Magnus laughed.

“I don’t recall you being this _impatient_.”

Raphael growled, and Magnus laughed yet again, as they left the apartment behind.

“Pandemonium?” Magnus asked Raphael 20 minutes later, voice full of surprise. “I thought you didn’t like the place. What changed?”

“I don’t.”

Magnus raised a questioning brow and Raphael looked away, clearly annoyed by the topic.

Raphael sighed. “Simon was meeting with his friends here and invited me along, that’s why.”

“And who are his friends? Not the other vampires I suppose? They know you hate it here, so who?”

Raphael hesitated for a second, but opened his mouth to answer when they got interrupted by a loud, “Raphael!” being called from the entrance. Magnus watched as a young brown haired vampire sprinted up to them, stopping right in front of Raphael. They both looked unsure, as if they really didn’t know what to do; hug, kiss or whatever.

So Magnus decided to be a good friend and spared them all the awkwardness by clearing his throat, waving slightly. Simon’s eyes widened as if he just realized Magnus was there, and it was the truth, Magnus suspected. He wasn’t offended, too happy for Raphael at the moment. It was a long time ago that his friend had been so smitten with someone.

“I’m Simon.”

“I know. Come on, let’s go inside.” Magnus hurried past the two, not bothering to wait for an answer. They quickly walked inside and Magnus started his order to a gruff looking werewolf, who kept stealing glances at a nearby table. With just a glance, Magnus thought nothing of it, but with another he realized that they were Nephilim.

He couldn’t see hem clearly from where he stood, but the dark tattoos stood out like a swan among the ducks, and they looked young, but Magnus agreed with the man’s suspicion. Shadowhunters were not to be trusted, young or old.

Magnus looked away, lost in thought while his drink were made when Raphael and his fledgling walked up behind him and he could hear them talk. He really wondered how they got past the whole incident with turning Simon and all. It would probably be viewed as rude now, but he’d have to ask Raphael about it later.

“That’s Magnus, sorry about him by the way. He can be a little…” Raphael trailed off, and Magnus could image the look on Raphael’s face as he said that. His eyes narrowed as he spun around, succeeding in stopping them. “What’s to be sorry about? All of my magnificent self? Nope! Don’t think so,” he exclaimed loudly, sending them both winks.

“Magnus, are you drunk?”

“How did you manage that, didn’t you just get here?” Simon then piped in confused, looking in-between Raphael, Magnus and the ready drink behind him. He grabbed it and drowned it in one go, the liquid was burning in his throat, but a good kind of burn, quickly ordering another one.

“Of course, what else should I be doing to pass time? I wasn’t planning this, you know, I expected to have a quiet night at home with Chairman Meow. Raphael simply forced me to be his wingman.”

Raphael frowned, and crossed his arms over his chest as the fledgling looked over to his sire. “Don’t you mean you forced me to make you my wingman?”

Simon blushed furiously.

Magnus smirked, waving it off. At least Raphael wasn’t denying it. “Details, details!” He took another glance around the room. “So, Sherlock, where’s your friends?”

Without even trying to correct him, Simon replied, “Over there.” Magnus didn’t even need to look to know that the direction Simon had pointed in had been over to the group of Shadowhunters.

“Seriously, Raphael. Shadowhunters?” Magnus said, sounding surprisingly sober. He turned to Raphael, brows raised. He was quick to reply. “Like I said, Simon’s friends.”

“How the hell did that happen?”

“I was friends with them before I turned,” Simon pointed out, which made a lot of sense. Shadowhunters never went for the Downworlders. For mundanes? Not likely, but compared to Downworlders and Shadowhunters together they were practically besties.

Magnus stayed with the couple for some time, but he was slowly getting a headache with how they were acting like love-sick puppies. A voice deep inside of him told him that he was just jealous. Magnus sighed. He had to get out of here.

Abruptly he stood up, making Simon jolt in surprise, and bowed dramatically.

“Okay, this is all very amusing, but your sexual tension is killing me. Bye!”

He was gone before the two could reply.

From a distance, he saw how the table filled with Shadowhunters had turned to a table with only one Shadowhunter. Magnus watched him curiously. He was tall, not as tall as him, but way above average. He had black hair and blue eyes, making Magnus weak in the knees. He was a sucker for that combination. Dressed in tight jeans, showing everything, Magnus couldn’t help but roam his slender body up and down. He was hot but in a way that said that he didn’t know it.

Feeding Magnus curiosity, he looked lonely were he sat and the sight tugged at his heart. He made a quick decision.

Most likely, he would regret this in the morning but with those eyes… Magnus couldn’t help himself. He walked over and when the Shadowhunter stood up, almost falling over, Magnus caught him.

He watched the Shadowhunter with curiosity, a smile tugging at his lips. Those _stunning_ blue eyes stared up at him and Magnus blinked, surprised as how the Shadowhunter so openly checked him out.

Magnus laughed, “Like what you see?”

He didn’t know what to expect but arrogance, at least. So when the Shadowhunter blushed, Magnus mind blanked for a second. He wasn’t like the others, was he?

 _Damn_ , Magnus was caught.

 

This was a bad idea. Magnus could feel it in his bones, and had known it from the second his eyes fell on the blue-eyed Shadowhunter.

He shouldn’t have bought him that drink. Not a second one either. And he shouldn’t have dragged him off to a secure corner of the club where he knew they’d avoid prying eyes and curious gazes. He shouldn’t like making him laugh or enjoy the tingling feeling when they touched. And when it was time to go home, he shouldn’t have offered that they share a ride.

Magnus did it all anyway.

>>>\----------->

There was no denying it. Alec was not good at saying no to his sister.

If he had been good at it, he wouldn’t have gone out at all. He would still be at the institute, in his room. Maybe reading a book? Alec had been okay with that! By the angel, Alec would have been _more_ than okay than that, he quite enjoyed spending some of his free hours reading. If he had been good at it he wouldn’t have worn the clothes she’d given either. But he wasn’t good at it, and it was all because of that he found himself in a bed, that certainly wasn’t his, naked.

Not to mention the equally naked body next to his own.

He _really_ needed to work on that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day! / Glad alla hjärtans dag! 
> 
> Sorry, I couldn't resist. Hope you have a good day!


	3. The Worrying Kind - The Ark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ale wakes up. Magnus does too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT EDITED!

Alec groans when his attempt to roll over onto his stomach fails. There seemed to be a weight holding him down, over his legs and middle, also plastered against his front. It wasn’t uncomfortable though, but warm and felt it nice against his skin. He nuzzled closer, breathing in the vague scent of cologne, spice and musk.

Dozing off again, Alec almost returns to the land of dreams but before he can, the weight around his middle tightens. A satisfied sigh leaves the body beside his.

There is something out of place, but with his hazy mind Alec can’t pinpoint just exactly what it is.

Eyes, still heavy with sleep, quickly flutters open. It takes a moment for him to adjust to the darkness around him, but Alec is thankful, preferring it any day over than waking up to the sun in his eyes.

His gratitude doesn’t last long. Mind finally catching up, Alec notices several things. The sheets are too soft, the wallpaper is too bright and the room is way too big to be his own.

_Where the hell is he?_

A sleepy groan vibrates from the heat source he’s pressed against. Alec freezes.

_And who the hell is the man in bed with him?_

His mind didn’t have a reply to that, so he let it be. For now.

Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Instead of focusing where he was, Alec tried to remember what had happened last night and how he ended up there, in a stranger’s bed.

Not a stranger’s bed, Magnus’ bed, his memory provided helpfully.

His heart skipped a beat. _Magnus_.

It continued supplying the events of the night before and slowly, Alec got a sense of what had happened.

After his siblings abandoned him, he’s stumbled upon Magnus who’d bought him drink. Or two. Together they’d spent their time in the corner of the club and talked. Alec had found himself less self-conscious than usual, probably thanks to the alcohol, but he had really enjoyed speaking to Magnus nonetheless. Talking and laughing about nothing and everything all at once.

Alec had felt free.

No worries of what others would think clouded his mind, no expectations holding him down and for a moment, his siblings and keeping them out of harm’s way didn’t rule his entire mind. For a few hours, it was just him and Magnus, sitting there close together.

And Alec had loved it.

Not that Alec would admit that to anyone. Ever. He even had a hard time recognizing it himself.

Somehow they’d ended up sharing a cab after Alec had texted Izzy that he was going home, only receiving a pouting face in return. But the cab never made it to the New York institute, only to a rather nice apartment building in Brooklyn.

They had made out in the hallway, not able to keep their hand of each other. After an embarrassingly long time they’d finally made it through the door and into his home. What happened next is quite obvious, judging by Alec’s naked state and his sore ass.

His cheeks heated up at that, how he and Magnus had… Alec gulped. He had done that. With a man.

Then a dangerous possibility entered Alec’s mind, pushing away everything else, and he paled. Magnus could be Downworlder. Then it wouldn’t matter to his family that he was a guy or not. All Downworlders were bad in their opinion.

Pandemonium had been stocked with mundanes, but there had been a fair share of all sorts of Downworlders too. It wasn’t as likely, but Alec couldn’t rule out the possibility that he’d just slept with one.

Quickly but carefully, Alec takes a hold of the hand belonging to the arm wrapped around his waist and checks for a pulse. He only needs to wait a moment. The heartbeat is firm and steady against his fingertips and Alec shivers, breathing a sigh of relief. At least he’s not a vampire.

He should have figured that one out sooner, though. Vampires aren’t warm, and the body next to his was practically a radiator.

Not a vampire then, but there were a few specious left that he could be. Alec stretched his neck, trying to get a good look at the man. Sheets covered the most of his body, which probably was for the best, but what he saw stirred up and unfamiliar feeling in his stomach.

He was very handsome, with skin darker than his own and a long, lean body. He couldn’t see him properly though, as the small amount of light available didn’t reveal anything enough specific for him to make something out. He could make an educated guess, but couldn’t know for sure.

Alec tried to avoid thinking too hard about the fact that he was a guy, because even if he knew that he was gay and didn’t have the slightest interest in girls, it didn’t mean that he was comfortable with it. Isabelle was the only one who knew, and he hadn’t even told her himself, she’d just seen the way he looked at Jace a few years back. She accepted and supported him, maybe Jace and Max would too, but Alec knew that their parents certainly wouldn’t.

Snapping back to reality, Alec decided it was best that he just left before Magnus could wake up. He didn’t need that kind of awkwardness right now on top of everything else.

Slowly, he tried to remove himself from the grip but the man just wouldn’t let him go. If he really tried, Alec could get out of the embrace easily, but not without waking him up. And Alec wanted to avoid that.

He tries again to get himself free. Without moving too much, he takes his hand, trying to get him to loosen his grip. “…ec.”

As if burned, Alec lets go and stares in horror as the body next to him starts moving. He holds his breath, waiting. Nothing happens, he continues sleeping.

Magnus mumbles something again, fingertips drawing tiny circles on his skin in his sleep. But this time Alec isn’t as worried that he’s about to wake up. The gesture brings back images from last night.

_The cab slows down and comes to a stop by the sidewalk. It’s quiet and the only light in the dark night is a streetlight, making the empty road just slightly less lonely. An impatient tap on the steering wheel brings Alec back to the present, Magnus to it seems. By the way he just barely flinches at the sound Alec sees in the reflection of the window._

_Eyes turn to meet his and Alec quickly glances at the driver, who is kind enough not to openly stare at them._

_“Well, this is me.”_

_Alec’s eyes flicker to the man beside him who smiles, if not a little bit sadly. “Yeah.”_

_Magnus stares at him with the same calculating gaze, the gaze he’s been watching his every move with. A gaze that spoke of fascination and curiosity that both frightened and excited Alec._

_Opening his mouth as if to say something, Magnus looks conflicted and hope grows inside of Alec. He closes his mouth though and Alec’s heart sinks._

_“I had a good time with you, Alec. May we meet again.” He gives him one last nod and reaches for the door._

_“Wait!”_

_The word surprises them both and Magnus looks back at Alec, who blinks. He doesn’t know what he planned to say, but he knows what he wants. The least he can do is show it, even if it’s in the smallest of ways._

_“Thank you. F-for tonight, I mean.” Alec places a hand on top of Magnus’, which is still lying between them on the black leather seat and squeezes nervously._

_When Magnus doesn’t move, but just stares, Alec realizes his mistake and removes his hand. Magnus like to flirt, he does it with everyone. It never meant anything._

_“I’m so-“_

_“Alec.” Magnus interrupts, grabbing his chin, tilting it upwards. Then he leans in, giving Alec all the time in the world to pull away. But he doesn’t._

_Suddenly lips are on his, but only for a moment. It’s enough for his eyes to glaze over though and he can see it in Magnus eyes to. He’s holding himself back._

_Alec finds himself not wanting him too. He wants him to let go._

_“You off here too?” the driver asks._

_The question is simple, but it stirs something in Alec and he turns to Magnus. He raises a brow, asking silently what Alec wants._

_This isn’t like him, Alec knows. It’s more like something his siblings would do if anything. Maybe he’s drunk. But it feels right. Magnus feels right. So he goes for it._

_“Yeah, I’ll go off here.”_

_Magnus grins. Their lips meet again, longer this time. His hands move down to Alec’s back, under his shirt. Faintly, his fingers moves around, as if his fingers where paintbrushes, creating art._

_Hands moving hesitantly to Magnus shoulder, as Alec is unsure where to put his hands, he can feel Magnus lips twitch under his, but not in a mean way. “Around my neck,” he supplies and Alec follows, heart racing._

_The new position gives easier access and the kiss deepens._

_Yep, definitely worth it._

Then there’s other memories, flashes of small moments. _Private smiles, glittering eyes, skin against skin and fingers cradling though his hair, pulling and tugging playfully. Heated kisses trailing down, down, down… Cat-like eyes filled with lust and need staring down at him as he_ -

Alec’s eyes widen, and not only because of his own thoughts. Panic swirls through him. Quickly, he sits up, paying no mind to the moan of pain beside him. Completely forgetting about the arm around him. Cat-like eyes. _Cat-like eyes_. Cat-like eyes!

A warlock then. _Fuck_! This was bad, really-

There’s a sharp breath to his left and Alec is jolted back to reality. His head snaps to the side. Blue eyes meet green, slightly yellow ones. Not cat eyes this time, but they’re just as beautiful.

He’s given a lazy smile, and Alec blinks, surprised. Then his eyes travel downward and Alec can feel the moment Magnus spots his runes. The moment when he realizes who he is, _what_ he is. His whole body goes rigid and his eyes widen.

Then he slumps, not even bothering to remove himself from Alec, who really doesn’t know what to do. He’d expected some sort of bigger reaction than this. For him to spit in his face, call him foul words or something along those lines. But there was no anger, disgust or panic visible. Only tiredness painted on that handsome face of his.

“Alec, was it?”

“And you’re… Magnus?” his voice come out raspy, and it’s Magnus turn to blink. “Yes,” he answers simply, staring at Alec as if he’s supposed to react at that.

A minute passes and nothing happens. A dark look passes over the warlock’s face and he mutters something under his breath. Then his eyes flicker back to Alec. His eyes are cat-like again.

Something jolts inside of Alec and within seconds he’s out of Magnus’ reach and of off the bed. This time he’s able to slip out of his arms easily, but what he didn’t consider was the fact that he would be naked. There was not covers protecting him now. And that he’s very, _very_ attracted to Magnus. Warlock or not.

Sure, they had slept together. But he’d been drunk and now he was sober, and very aware of his actions.

Blushing bright red, Alec dove down in search of his clothes. He couldn’t find his boxers and ended up settling for just his pants. He put them on along with his socks and starts shirting for his shirt next.

“I don’t recall you being this tense last night.”

Alec sends man a glare, avoiding to look at his exposed chest. At least everything else is covered.

Wanting to get out of here and forget everything as quickly as possible, Alec just puts on whatever closest to him and stands up. He looks anywhere but at Magnus.

“Alec,” there with the name saying again. “Are you okay?”

Shrugging, Alec leaves the room, murmuring a low, “Bye,” over his shoulder. He tries not to look around to much as he makes his way to the door, but it’s hard not to see. The apartment’s nice and spacey with nice furniture and expensive décor. The Warlock doesn’t leave it at that though, and follows Alec.

He’s wearing boxers now, which Alec is thankful for, but another layer would be nice. He can’t deny that it makes focusing a hard task to complete.

It seems like Magnus wants him to say something, so Alec scratches the back of his neck. “Eh… Let’s just pretend this never happened, eh?”

“Of course,” the man quickly reassures him.

Alec nods. Then he makes a move to open the door.

“Wait.”

It’s painfully similar to what Alec said last night, but he complies and halts.

Magnus now sported a very serious expression. “I’ve known from the moment I saw you that you’re a Shadowhunter.” He doesn’t say the word like other Downworlders do, with venom and hate, but softly. “ _Did you know?_ ”

He had? That is news to Alec.

Then Alec catches onto the man’s posture. With his neutral voice it might not sound like it, but the way Magnus holds himself tells Alec how important it is.

His first go to reply is ‘no.’ but when Alec thinks it through he realizes that, yes, he did know. He might not have thought of it outright but in the back of his mind he always knew Magnus to be a warlock.

Alec nods, answering truthfully. “Yeah, I did know.”

Magnus doesn’t move, but his relaxed shoulders screams relief.

“Bye,” Alec then whispers and before Magnus can answer he’s out the door and already halfway down the stairs.

It’s raining. Fat drops falling from the sky. The door behind Alec falls shut and makes a loud noise, interrupting the shuttering from the rain for a split second. Taking a step out on the sidewalk, he immediately becomes wet, and it isn’t long until he’s soaked.

With one last glance at the apartment building, Alec starts walking.

He doesn’t notice the eyes following his retreat.

 


End file.
